1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates generally to sensual consumer products and more specifically a play flow control apparatus and control method for varying a play flow of a sensual consumer product.
2. Background Information
Sensual consumer products are becoming more and more accepted by society. These sensual consumer products generally fall into two categories, those that are penetrator type devices and those that are layon type devices. Penetrator devices are made for penetrating inside of the body, whereas layon devices are used for external stimulation.
Traditional sensual consumer products are typically controlled using push button type switches and are typically not very advanced when it comes to the control system and apparatus that are used for varying their play flow, where the play flow is a changing in a rotation speed (RPM) of a motor or motors that are embedded within the sensual consumer product. As such their usage feels unnatural and unintuitive.
Transducers are electrical devices that convert one type of physical attribute to another, for example by converting a mechanical force into an electrical resistance. Capacitance sensors are electrical devices that detect capacitance of an object and provide an electrical signal in response thereto and are well known in the Art. An example of such a capacitance sensor assembly is found on state of the art MP3 players, such as the IPOD™ and those manufactured by Creative™. Typically a capacitance sensor assembly comprises a specially designed PCB (printed circuit board) as well as a capacitance sensing integrated circuit, where the two are electrically coupled in such a manner that when a user moves a body part, such as a finger, in proximity of the specially designed PCB, the capacitance sensing integrated circuit provides output signals that are representative of the movement of the body part past the specially designed PCB. An example of a capacitance sensing integrated circuit are those that are manufactured by Quantum™, www.Qprox.com
Optical mice have become much cheaper in price over the past years and provide relative displacement and velocity information when the optical mouse is moved from a first position to a second position for two axes that are at an angle to each other. Typically these rates are up to 100 mm per second. The optical mouse assemblies have an optical path that requires an approximately fixed distance between an optical mouse sensor portion and an object that it brought into focus of the optical mouse sensor. Movement of objects past the optical path of the optical mouse imaging assembly results in signal to be generated by the optical mouse imaging assembly in dependence upon movement of an object past the optical path. Of course, the object must be at a proper distance from an optical sensor therein for the imaging to work properly, as is known to those of skill in the art.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a control system and apparatus for a sensual consumer product that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.